sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sega Touring Car Championship
Saturn PC |genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |platforms = Arcade, Sega Saturn, PC |arcade system = Sega Model 2 }} Sega Touring Car Championship (セガ ツーリングカーチャンピオンシップ) is an arcade racing game released by Sega's AM Annex for the Model 2 mainboard in 1996. It was later ported to the Sega Saturn. The game was housed in a sit-down cabinet with speakers installed on either side of the player's head and a subwoofer under the seat. Development The game was developed by a 15-person hand-picked team led by Sega AM3's Tetsuya Mizuguchi. This team, a new internal Sega division called Sega AM Annex, consisted of both staff who had transferred from other Sega departments and newly hired employees. Mizuguchi stated, "We wanted good working conditions, and our new department is small. From a creativity point of view, big teams have advantages and disadvantages. We certainly don't believe that it's bad to be separated from AM3. Before creating the department, I explained the concept to AM3's manager and then to Higashi Suzuki, the head of amusement machine development at Sega. Together we all agreed that creating a new department, separate from AM3, would be a good thing." Mizuguchi was inspired to create Sega Touring Car Championship by a video he saw of the Deutsche Tourenwagen Meisterschaft (German Touring Car Championship) while he was working on Manx TT Super Bike. He described the impression the video made on him: "When I saw the inside of the cars they looked just like F1 Grand Prix. Incredible! The race was full of cars crashing into each other. The competition looked so straight forward and unreserved. Also, all the countries are different so it has a nationalistic battle atmosphere to it." Development began in April 1996. To research the game, the staff watched videos, read magazines and books, attended races, and in some cases rode as passengers in real Touring Cars driven by championship drivers. The engine sounds were all sampled from real cars. Mizuguchi recounted that acquiring the rights to use the numerous sponsorship stickers which appear in the game "wasn't so much difficult, more like time consuming. In a fairly short period of time we had to meet a lot of people and get numerous approvals etcetera. I myself went to Europe and the United States around three times and producer Mr. Taniguchi also went once." The team decided to use a techno soundtrack to fit the game's sense of acceleration. They contacted the record label Avex Trax, who produced for them several tracks from well-known artists from Belgium and Italy, and held auditions to select the four Japanese musicians who recorded the remaining tracks. When the game was subjected to location tests, many players complained that the game was difficult, but the team decided not to rework the game based on this because they could not reduce the difficulty without making compromises on the realism, which they did not want to do. During the final fine-tuning stage of development, race driver Naoki Hattori "test drove" the game and gave advice to the AM Annex team. The completed game was displayed at the September 1996 Japan Amusement Machine and Marketing Association show. The Sega Saturn conversion of the game was announced at the April 1997 Tokyo Game Show, with Mizuguchi on hand to show a demo of the game. German Touring Car Championship This "Touring Car Championship" is actually based upon the famous Deutsche Tourenwagen Meisterschaft (DTM) '95 and '96 series (German Touring Car Championship) where three European makers were competing at this time. Although the DTM cars are licensed, the three courses named "Country Circuit", "Grünwalt Circuit" & "Brickwall Town" (as well as the bonus stages) are all fictitious, though they are designed like real racing circuits, complete with grandstands, and pit roads. Since the game is released one year after the original version, the Sega Saturn version includes both DTM'95 series and ITC'96 series. The Toyota Supra doesn't compete at DTM, but at JGTC GT500 instead. Home versions were released on the Sega Saturn system (1997) and PC (1998). This game became so popular in Japan that Columbia Music Entertainment released a music video/racing techniques 45' VHS in the domestic market to promote the Sega Saturn version. Two rally cars from Sega Rally Championship made a special appearance to the home console versions, then known as the Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) and the Lancia Delta HF Integrale. Sega Touring Car Championship Special Following from Sega Rally Special Stage, a attraction version was specially designed for the "Tokyo Joypolis" (in Shinjuku district) theme park featuring real cars instead of the common single/dual-seat cabinet. On this ultimate version, the player physically select his car, seat in the Toyota Supra, AMG-Mercedes C-Class or Alfa Romeo 155 and watched on a huge widescreen through the vehicle's windscreen. Changes were made since the original version as now up to three players could race in a multiplayer mode; the game broadcast live on three public screens, while the Opel Calibra and the external car view were removed from the so-called "Special" version. Later, this rare attraction was made available in the Kyoto and Okayama Joypolis game centers too. Reception Upon the game's release in arcades, a Next Generation critic remarked that "where this title truly excels is also where, in ts way, it fails: Sega Touring Car is the most painstakingly realistic driving game yet." He elaborated that the game requires extreme precision to avoid crashing during turns, and the unforgiving difficulty means the player must often find ways to shave fractions of a second off completion times. He also complimented the force feedback steering wheel and the soundtrack, and gave the game three out of five stars. See also *Virtua Racing *Daytona USA *Sega Rally Championship *Scud Race *Le Mans 24 *Ferrari F355 Challenge *Initial D Arcade Stage References Category:1996 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Racing video games Category:Sega-AM3 games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Sega video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Hiroshi Kawaguchi Category:Windows games